totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
How Murdoch the Grouch Stole Christmas
Every kid down in Dramaville loved Christmas a lot. But Murdoch the Grouch, who lived just a few blocks down from Dramaville did not. Murdoch hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season! Oh, please don’t ask why, no one quite knows the reason. It could be, perhaps that can’t afford new shoes. It could be that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and couldn’t find a comb to fix his hair. But I think that the most likely reason of all may have been that his savings was fifty dollars too small. “I’d have more if I’d managed to win Total Drama.” said Murdoch. But whatever the reason, his savings or shoes, he stood there on Christmas Eve hating anyone that made him mad. Staring down from his bedroom window with a sour Mudochy frown, at the warm, lighted windows a few blocks down. For who knew that every kid in Dramaville was busy now; hanging decorations that were in a tangled mess for being in a box too long. “And they’re hanging their stockings!” He snarled with a sneer. “Tomorrow is Christmas. It’s practically here! I must find a way to keep Christmas from coming! Tomorrow I know that everyone that I know that made me lose Total Drama will open their presents with toys that make a lot of noise, noise, noise noise! That’s one thing I hate! All the noise, noise, noise, noise! And they’ll play noisy games like Smack It and Grey Ops, two games obviously parodying something in the outside world. And everyone young and old will sit down for a feast. And they’ll feast, and they’ll feast. And they’ll feast, feast, feast, feast! They’ll feast on jello pudding and rare Roast Geese. Aw, Roast Geese is a feast I can’t stand in the least!” “And then, they’ll do something I hate most of all. Every kid down in Dramaville, the tall and the small, will stand close together… with Christmas bells ringing. They’ll stand hand in hand…and those kids…will start to sing the Total Drama theme! And they’ll sing and they’ll sing and they’ll sing, sing, sing, sing! I must stop this whole thing! For the two years I’ve put up with it now! I must stop Christmas from coming, but how?” Then he got an idea, an awful idea. Murdoch got an wonderful awful idea! “I know just what to do!” Murdoch laughed in his throat. “I’ll make a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat.” And he chuckled and choked because he swallowed wrong. “What a great trick, although I think I’m stealing from something that was on TV, but with this coat and this hat, I’ll look just like Saint Nick!” “All I need is a reindeer!” Murdoch looked around but since he didn’t live in the North Pole there were none to be found. Did that stop Murdoch? “Obviously not!” shouted Murdoch. “If I can’t find a reindeer, I’ll make one instead!” So he took his big dog Rex, and he took some rope, and he tied a big horn that he made out of papier-mâché on top of his head. Then he took some bags to a poorly built sleigh and he whistled to Rex who crushed the entire sleigh when he sat on it because Rex is a pretty big dog. So after spending an hour buying a properly built sleigh, the two headed to Dramaville. All their windows were dark. No one knew he was there, except for the pets at least. All the kids were all dreaming sweet dreams without care, as well as dreaming of roast geese…when he came to the first little house on the square as well as picking up some yeast. “This is stop number one!” the young grouchy Murdoch Clause hissed as he climbed to the roof falling a few times due to ice on the steps, empty bags in his fist. Then he slid down the chimney. A rather tight pinch, but if Santa could do it then so could Murdoch. Because he was skinny he fell straight down and hurt his butt and accidently swallowed some ashes. Then he stuck his head out after puking ashes and old newspapers out of the fireplace flue where the normal sized kid stockings were hung all in a row. “These stockings,” He growled “are the first things to go!” Then he slithered with a smile most unpleasant at least to people he knows and took every present. Video Games, Comic Books, Movies, Board Games, Boxes of Candy, Action Figures, a Total Drama Island DVD! And then he stuffed all of them up the chimney after having a hard time. Then he slunk to the ice box. He took the kid’s feast, he took the chocolate pudding, he took the roast geese. He cleaned out that ice box as quick as a flash. Why, the mean old Murdoch even took their last can of Chris Hash. Then he stuffed all the food and then “Now,” growled Murdoch “I will stuff up the tree!” As Murdoch took the tree and he started to shove, he heard a small sound like any young kid he knew. He turned around fast and he saw a small kid, Little Cindy (LAST NAME CENSORED) who was Jake and Nianah’s two year old daughter. She stared at Murdoch and said, “Sandy Claus? Why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why?” But you know, Bad ol’ Murdoch was so smart and so slick, he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. “Why my sweet little tot…” The fake Santie Claus lied accidently knocking the tree over. “Oops.” he said to himself and quickly thought up something else to say. “This tree needs to be repaired so I’m taking it to my workshop my dear. I’ll fix it up there, and I’ll bring it back here.” And his fib fooled the child, then he patted her head and he gave her a drink and sent her to bed. And with Cindy (LAST NAME CENSORED) in bed with her cup, he crept to the chimney and stuffed the tree up. Then he went to the chimney himself, the old liar, and the last thing he took, was a copy of Star Wars on Blu-Ray. On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some chipped paint. And the one speck of food that he left in the house was nothing because he got hungry after raiding the ice box. Then he did the same thing to the other kid’s houses, eating crumbs too small for the other kid’s pet mouses. It was a quarter of the dawn, all the kid’s still a snooze, Murdoch the Grouch took their gifts ten thousand feet up to the top of the Dramaville’s mountain to dump. “Poo poo to the kids!” he shouted. “They’re going to find out that no Christmas is coming, they’re going to wake up and find no presents and go boo hoo! That’s a noise I wish to here.” At that time he did here a noise. It started at low. Then it started to grow. But this, this noise wasn’t sad. Why this sound sounded glad! Every kid down in Dramaville, the tall and the small, were happy! Without any presents at all! He didn’t stop Christmas from coming! It came! Somehow it came just the same just like every year! And Murdoch the Grouch with his Grouch feet ice cold in the snow and dog poop stood puzzled and shocked. “How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without boxes and bags!” He stood there puzzled and after a while he realized something he hadn’t before. Maybe Christmas doesn’t come in a present. Maybe Christmas perhaps, needs a little bit more. And then what happened? Well in Dramaville they said that his grouchy attitude shrank three sizes that day. And then Murdoch the non Grouch came down riding down the mountain with all their toys chanting hoot hoot with his trumpet. He gave the kids back all their toys their decorations, he brought everything back, all the toys and the yeast. He, he himself Murdoch, carved the roast geese. Welcome Christmas and have a happy day and try to relax until New Years Eve and Day. FIN. Trivia *This story takes place after Total Drama Sci-Fi Action and Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem meaning that some events such as Jake and Nianah's marriage have already happened. *The title and story is a parody of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Murdoch basically plays the role of the Grinch. *Jake and Nianah's daughter's last name is censored because you're not supposed to know their last name. *I had to look at a script of the actual special to make sure I was making it sound similar to the original. *Smack it is a parody of the toy Bop it and Grey Ops is a parody of the video game Call of Duty Black Ops.